


Песнь о разбитой чашке

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Ice-Pick Lodge: Pathologic
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mysticism, Not Canon Compliant, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История из цикла игр "Мор. Утопия"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песнь о разбитой чашке

**Author's Note:**

> Песни в тексте принадлежат Зое Ященко и группе "Белая гвардия".  
> По мотивам повести "Крест на линии Сатурна", которую можно при желании прочитать вот здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/240521

Превыше всего анархистам нужна свобода.  
Чтобы обрести свободу, позарез необходимы деньги.  
«Они где-то здесь. Я их найду. Обязана найти. Они должны быть здесь, потому что если Анджей успел их перепрятать, то он – последняя скотина. Знай, подлец, я разыщу твою могилу и приду плюнуть на нее!»  
Юлия поправила смоченную уксусом повязку, чтоб не сползала вниз. Закашлялась от горького привкуса во рту и мрачно огляделась. Для похода она снарядилась по всем правилам: многослойные марлевые повязки и флакон с трехпроцентным уксусом, позаимствованные Ларой из Госпиталя. Скрипучий, новехонький, еще не бывавший в деле прорезиненный балахон мясника и кирзовые сапоги выше колена – вынесенные лично Юлией со склада Термитника. Тяжелый ломик, два ножа, отмычка из куска гнутой проволоки.  
Плюс тяжелый револьвер с пятью патронами в барабане. Несколько дней тому Юлия сняла его с трупа мародера, убитого в стычке на пустыре Костного Столба, и сочла, что поступила весьма прозорливо и запасливо. В нынешние тяжелые времена только револьвер станет лучшим другом и надежным защитником одинокой девушки.  
В особенности если таковая шарится в пустом доме в Коровьем тупике, что в Жильниках, на самой границе с выгоревшими Кожевенниками. Ничем не примечательное здание с заколоченными окнами и белым крестом на дверях. Хозяева погибли в Факельную ночь или стали жертвами Песчаной Язвы. Дом, где в течение нескольких дней скрывался лидер анархистской группировки Анджей Стаматин – и где, как предполагала Юлия, эта крыса в человечьем облике запрятала общак.  
Стаматин был мертв, Петр, его полубезумный братец-архитектор пил горькую в кабаке за Жилкой, большинство дружков Стаматина тоже скончались. Мертвым деньги ни к чему. Живым они позарез необходимы.  
Обшарив сундуки и шкафы, Юлия примерилась к полу в гостиной на втором этаже. Чем-то он ей не нравился. Как-то подозрительно пучился в том дальнем углу. Барышня Люричева, примерившись, ахнула по паркетинам ломиком. Взлетели щепки, труха и обломки досок. Юлия заглянула в черную рваную дыру – знакомый металлический сундучок отсутствовал.  
Она постояла, морщась от вони резины и уксуса, пытаясь заставить себя думать как Анджей. Какое место в доме он счел бы безопасным? Пусть в городе бушует эпидемия, ассигнации еще не потеряли своей ценности. Ведь в сундучке вместе с бумажками хранились золотые монеты и побрякушки…  
Юлия протопала к камину, давя подошвами тяжелых сапог черепки разбитого хозяйского сервиза. Когда-то он был фамильной гордостью, доставался из буфета только по большим праздникам. Не такова ли теперь вся наша жизнь – россыпь острых осколков чашек с золотой каймой на полу?  
Извернувшись, она заглянула в закопченную пасть камина. Уходящая вверх труба, решетка… ага, заветный сундучок. Стоит, миленький. Приткнулся к выщербленным кирпичам, прикинулся одним из – и стоит себе, ожидает добрых рук, что прихватят его с собой.  
\- Пойдем-ка, - Юлия дотянулась до шкатулки и выволокла наружу, осыпав себя лавиной сажи. Выругалась замысловатым загибом, совершенно неподобающим для учительницы словесности в младших классах для девочек, и едва не выронила сундучок, таким он оказался тяжелым.  
Она выбралась из зачумленного дома через черный ход, и там же, в заросшем бурьяном заднем дворе, содрала с себя балахон и сапоги. Запихала в холщовый мешок с фабричным клеймом фабрики Ольгимских и метнула в пожухлые заросли. Оглядела добычу, поразмыслила – и тут же, на крыльце, сбила навесной замок на сундучке обломком кирпича. Казна анархистов перекочевала во вместительный дамский саквояж, а опустошенная металлическая шкатулка последовала за мясницким балахоном. Юлия отряхнула юбку от сора и липучих репьев, подхватила саквояж и торопливо зашагала прочь. Замысел удался. Счастливое будущее оттягивало руку и при каждом шаге било острым углом под колено. Она была почти счастлива. Лара не верила, сомневалась, а все получилось. Она все обдумала, все рассчитала. Шаг за шагом, ход за ходом.  
Мадемуазель Люричева спешит по пустынному городу.  
Барышне Люричевой двадцать пять с небольшим. Она невысока ростом и тоща, у нее острый нос и короткие, вечно встрепанные светлые волосы. Барышня Люричева носит пальто-кожанку модного столичного покроя «младший обер-ефрейтор», твидовую юбку и высокие ботики на металлических крючках. Она по привычке сбавляет шаг у забранного деревянными щитами киоска под вывеской «Табак и папиросы». Запоздало вспоминая, что старого забавного продавца - вислые усы, пожелтевшие толстые пальцы – нет в живых. Никто больше не продаст ей за два талера лакированную пачку «Черной леди». А порой так невыносимо хочется закурить, ощутив во рту холодящий дурманный привкус.  
Под мостом через Жилку медленно прокладывает путь грязно-желтая, тяжелая и масляная вода. Машет дырявыми рукавами безголовое чучело на шесте, казненная Чума, у нее на шее болтается связка крысиных трупиков. Мимо, мимо, стуча каблучками по растрескавшимся мостовым, надеясь, что не встретится патруль. Вдалеке виднеется зеленая крыша Управы, по правой руке остается Лестница-в-Небо – закрученная вокруг невидимой опоры спираль узких ступенек, обрывающихся на высоте двух человеческих ростов. Петр Стаматин спроектировал и построил две таких Лестницы, в северном и южном кварталах Города. Никчемные памятники Пустоте, лестницы в несуществующих домах, которые никуда не ведут. Алтари мертвых божеств, лишенных поклонников. Заброшенные особняки, облетающие каштаны, шуршащие обрезками жести палые листья под ногами.  
Вросшая в землю чугунная калитка, крылечко в две широкие ступени, крепкая дверь с медным кольцом посредине. Юлия торопливо вытаскивает ключ, сует в замочную скважину. Щелчок, еще щелчок, хорошо бы Лара оказалась дома, а не на дежурстве в Госпитале. Бесполезная эта затея, с Госпиталем, все равно большинство пациентов обречены. Но Лару Равель не переубедить. С трогательной стойкостью она цепляется за внушенную когда-то мысль: хорошая девочка обязана помогать страждущим. Рискуя собственной жизнью, во имя неведомого долга. Ради того, чтобы Небеса поставили в своем бесконечном списке крестик напротив ее фамилии. А ведь на небесах ее даже не заметят.  
Невод, дом Юлии, стар и обшарпан. Барышне Люричевой он достался по сомнительному наследству от двоюродной тетки, старой девы и затворницы, а к той перешел от деда не то прадеда, имевшего некое касательство к строительству комплекса боен и перерабатывающих цехов под общим названием Термитник. Юлия недолюбливает дом с его отклеивающимися обоями и шкафами, набитыми растрепанными томиками дамских романов в позолоченных переплетах, с его лампами под плюшевыми абажурами с кисточками и скрипучими диванами.  
Мещанская чепуха чрезвычайно по душе Ларе. «Настоящее родовое гнездо», - воркует она, наткнувшись на очередной альбом с выцветшими фотографиями и старомодными открытками, коробку древних патефонных пластинок или пачку теткиных писем к родне, перетянутых шелковой ленточкой. Лара готова часами возиться с осколками прошлого, фальшиво мурлыча под нос сентиментальные романсы. Она словно черпает силу в истлевающих, ломких вещицах. Лара так осторожна, так бережна с ними. В руках у Юлии старинная дребедень не прожила бы и мгновения.  
Лара. Лара Равель, кроткий взгляд. Скромно прибранные кудряшки, платья мышиной расцветки, белые отложные воротнички. Пансионерка-отличница, папенькина любимица, что вечно подбирает на улицах брошенных котят и бездомных собак.  
Осунувшаяся, бледная Лара свернулась на диване в пыльной гостиной, зябко поджав ноги и накрывшись вязаной шалью с аляповатыми цветами. Протершиеся чулки аккуратно заштопаны на пятках.  
Юлия водружает тяжелый саквояж на стол и смотрит на спящую подругу, в который раз безнадежно поражаясь самой себе. Ища и не находя ответа на вопрос: почему? На кой ляд ей, столичной штучке, сдалась бессильная бледная моль, никогда не бывавшая дальше окраины провинциального городишки? Лара представляет жизнь за пределами Города по рассказам покойного отца, мелкого армейского служаки, по книгам и газетным сплетням. Она и в мирные дни ходила по улицам, опасливо втягивая голову в плечи, словно опасаясь получить камнем в спину.  
Никто и никогда не говорил Ларе Равель о том, как соблазнителен ее большой рот. Как прекрасно-притягательны ее вечно печальные глаза. Как порой чудесным образом преображается ее невыразительное личико, словно там, глубоко под кожей, вспыхивает сияющий огонек.  
Лара, всю жизнь робко искавшая - к кому бы прислониться, на кого опереться, за кем бы укрыться. Она страшилась мужчин, и потому была неспособна обзавестись любовником или хотя бы понимающим другом. Ей никогда не приходило в голову искать поддержки у женщин. До того самого дня, когда случай свел их в гостиной Омутов, на девичьих посиделках у Евы Ян. Молва упорно именовала Еву легкомысленной дамочкой, охочей до мимолетных связей с чужими мужьями, а Юлии она нравилась. Тихая, мечтательная, порой чрезмерно религиозная, эдакая куртизанка невысокого пошиба, вечно в метаниях от будуара к исповедальне.  
Они частенько собирались за столом в гостиной особнячка Евы. Сама хозяйка, барышня Люричева, высокомерная и горделивая Мария из семейства Каиных. Клуб скучающих молодых дам-провинциалок. В один из дней Мария привела с собой Лару Равель, а еще позже к ним присоединилась столичная звездочка кабаре, певица Анна Ангел. Разливался по чашкам чай, благоухали свежие пирожные. Мария и Анна обменивались колкостями, запас которых у той и другой был поистине неисчерпаем. Юлия от скуки поддразнивала их, Ева с понимающей улыбкой смотрела на всех, а Лара… Лара вечно таилась по углам, кутаясь в пепельного цвета шаль. Юлия не обращала на нее внимания – до того дня, когда Анна притащила концертную гитару и принялась распевать шансонетки, одна другой бойчее. Когда певице надоело блистать талантом - к тому же Мария едко высмеяла ее манеру томно опускать ресницы и закатывать глаза - и она небрежно прислонила гитару к ручке дивана, инструментом потихоньку завладела Лара. Уволокла в свой уголок, едва слышно перебирая струны и напевая под нос – и тут Юлия по неведомой случайности словно впервые увидела барышню Равель. Вернее, разглядела толком. В тусклом луче солнечного света, пробивающегося сквозь мутное стекло, на фоне пыльных бархатных штор. Склоненная голова, тоненький голосок. Брезжащее, потаенное сияние, свеча под спудом.  
Удивившись, Юлия немедля принялась громогласно требовать от Лары, чтобы та вышла к народу и спела во всеуслышание. Сознавая, что поступает, словно жестокий ребенок, вытаскивающий неуклюжего товарища на всеобщее осмеяние. Но Лара, растерянно хлопнув ресницами, послушно перебралась на диван и запела. Заставив Юлию поразиться светлой грусти романсов барышни Равель и поразительной меткости ее сравнений и описаний. Анна немедля захотела узнать, кто автор текстов, прежде ей не доводилось слышать подобных песен – и Лара смущенно пробормотала: «Я…»  
\- Гм! – заявила на это певица, недоверчиво вздернув тщательно выщипанную бровь.  
«Сколь многого не знаем мы о ближних своих», - напомнила себе древнюю истину пристыженная Юлия.  
Она решила поближе раззнакомиться с барышней Равель. Это не составило особого труда: Лара была рада любому выражению дружеской приязни. Вскоре Юлия знала о ней все: детство робкой девочки, зашуганной мелочно-деспотичным папашей и подавленной деятельно-бестолковой матерью. Гимназия да курсы сестер милосердия при фабрике Ольгимских – так девочка Лара стала девушкой.  
Лет пять тому супруги Равель приказали долго жить, Лара осталась одна. В теткиных романах подобных девушек сравнивали с оранжерейными цветами, но Лара совершенно не напоминала редкостный цветок – так, сорная трава на обочине жизни. Наивная, испуганная, глуповатая – и при этом умудрявшаяся порой складывать простые строчки, от которых у привычной ко словесным изыскам Юлии, постоянной посетительницы столичных книжных лавок и поэтических вечеров, невольно захватывало дух.

Заброшен этот дом,  
Пустует много лет,  
Но кто-то по ночам  
В нем зажигает свет.

Стеклянный желтый шар  
Мерцает за окном,  
Медведи и слоны  
Забылись сладким сном.

Тянусь к тебе сквозь мглу,  
Мне страшно и светло,  
И две мои руки  
Проходят сквозь стекло...

Юлии нравилось играть с этим неопытным созданием в вечную, никогда не приедающуюся игру. Знакомый набор: многозначительные недоговорки, подброшенные в почтовый ящик анонимные записочки, прогулки вечерами над рекой и совместные вылазки в театр. Ей нравилось следить за робкой улыбкой Лары, вспыхивавшей всякий раз, стоило барышне Люричевой похвалить ее новое стихотворение. Нравилось болтать с Ларой о пустяках и молчать в ее обществе. Ощущать тихое, сдержанное обожание – и гнать прочь вопрос о том, к чему это может привести. Ни к чему, само собой. Какое-то время они будут задушевными подругами, пока Юлии не надоест. Не может не надоесть. Ей хотелось от Лары чего-то иного, помимо дружбы, а барышня Равель никогда не осознает желаний Юлии – как сама Юлия, к примеру, не разумеет законов высшей математики, всех эти угрожающих функций длиной в полстраницы.  
Они шатались по улицам, держась за руки и почти не разговаривая. Горожане шептались за их спинами, кто-то смеялся, кто-то презрительно кривился. Умирало степное лето, пахло непонятной тревогой – а в начале сентября грянула гроза.  
В забытый небом и людьми Город, даже не отмеченный на генеральной карте страны, пришла Песчаная Язва, Чума, ведьма Шабнак-Адыр, рвущая линии судеб.  
Грош цена стала любым сплетням, да и самой человеческой жизни. Все было отравлено болезнью – травы в степи, вода в реке, воздух Города и кровь его жителей. Эпидемия. Не ведающая пощады и милосердия, широкими взмахами косы срезающая всех подряд: старых, молодых, дурных нравом и чистых сердцем. Безразличная Чума, мельчайшие корпускулы-частицы на жвалах клещей и в слюне крыс. Не спастись, не откупиться, не излечиться.  
Первая вспышка заразы произошла среди рабочих скотобоен. Владельцы фабрики не придумали ничего лучшего, как согнать заболевших вкупе с их семьями, детьми и родственниками в опустевшие цеха и запереть там. В бессмысленной надежде на то, что демон болезни пожрет сам себя, а господам Ольгимским удастся спрятать концы в воду – в мутную воду Горхона, куда столько десятилетий подряд сливались отходы Термитника.  
Некоторой части мясников удалось бежать, они попытались затеряться в рабочих кварталах Кожевенников и Дубильщиков. Об этом прознали горожане, испытывавшие панический страх перед заразой – а еще об этом узнал Анджей Стаматин. Немедля решивший, что атмосфера всеобщей паники и подозрительности – самое оно, чтобы славно повеселиться. Город и без того напоминал ворох сухой растопки, и Стаматин без колебаний швырнул в него горящую спичку.  
Факельная ночь, ночь охоты на людей, ночь беспощадного истребления. Торжество анархии и ненависти. Гори огнем, пусть полыхает все, выжжем заразу каленым железом!  
Заперев двери в доме, Юлия загородила окна шкафами и беззвучно, безостановочно и яростно проклинала сквозь зубы Стаматина с его теориями и безумными выходками. В Столице для него стало слишком горячо, полиция наступала ему на пятки. Вот он и метнулся угрем в провинциальную глушь, прятаться. Рассчитывая на давнюю знакомую, на нее, на Юлию Люричеву по прозвищу Наваха. И она, вот ведь идиотка, не отказала беглецу в помощи. В память былых дней, когда она была молодой и глупой. Когда верила, что бомбы под колесами автомобилей сильных мира сего и выстрелы в спину могут изменить мир к лучшему. Она нашла Анджею укрытие, подсказала, где искать единомышленников…  
Юлия сидела в темноте, вздрагивая от далеких воплей, звуков стрельбы и рева пламени. Она не сразу поняла, что в дверь стучат – не молотят сапогом или прикладом, а именно стучат, часто звеня дверным кольцом.  
Тогда у нее еще не было пистолета. Но был острый кухонный нож в самодельных ножнах, прицепленных к поясу. Юлия взяла кочергу потяжелее, и в таком виде пошла открывать стучавшему.  
На крыльце топталась вусмерть перепуганная Лара Равель. Шмыгала носом и таращилась прозрачными от ужаса глазищами, прижимая к груди трясущиеся руки.  
Юлия молча втащила ее в дом и захлопнула дверь.  
Они сидели рядом на продавленном диване, сплетя пальцы в крепчайший из замков. Руки Лары были холодными и неприятно влажными, но постепенно согрелись и потеплели. За рекой что-то взрывалось, в щелях загороженного окна полыхало багровым, и Юлия думала о том, как это скверно – что Невод выстроили как раз над слиянием Жилки и Горхона. До объятых пламенем и смертью кварталов рукой подать, а Жилку можно без труда перейти вброд, настолько она мелкая…  
Ей было страшно.  
И Ларе было страшно.  
Юлия так и не поняла толком, кто из них сделал первый шаг. Они потянулись друг к другу, начав целоваться – жадно, неловко, взахлеб, впиваясь в мягкие губы. Чужое близкое тепло, которого так недоставало Юлии, сколько бы она не твердила о том, что ни в ком не нуждается. Чужая податливость, всхлип над ухом, скомканная путаница нижних юбок. Объятия, что крепче стальных обручей, сомкнувшихся вокруг сердца.  
\- Ты остаешься жить у меня, - заявила Юлия следующим утром, едва продрав глаза.  
Лара уже успела встать, одеться, привести в порядок волосы, отодвинуть шкаф от окна и теперь из-за ненадежного прикрытия шторы опасливо изучала улицу.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула она, не споря, не возражая и не вспоминая об общественном мнении. – Я только схожу днем за вещами, ладно? Их немного. Чемодан, и все. Больше мне ничего не надо. Я не буду тебе мешать. Я… вдвоем ведь не так страшно, правда?  
Лара перебралась в Невод, но уже никто не мог состряпать из этого факта пикантную сплетню. Они жили вместе в старом доме, спали в одной постели, целовались, когда им этого хотелось, и старались не думать о кружащей рядом смерти. Барышня Равель стала добровольной санитаркой в Госпитале. Школа, где преподавала барышня Люричева, закрылась, и Юлия пришла в городскую управу, где заправлял комендант Сабуров, спросить, не нужна ли какая помощь. Юлию тут же взяли: перепечатывать на машинке бесконечные списки заболевших и умерших, протоколы и резолюции совещаний у коменданта, его приказы и отчеты о происходящему в Городе. Юлия стучала по клавишам, подчеркивала красным и синим карандашами необходимые места, сводила воедино полученные сведения… и ловила себя на том, что не ощущает ничего. Словно все это происходит не с ней. Она просто читает длинный, скучный роман о девушке, угодившей в охваченный чумой город. Девушке, которая все равно обречена смерти – и единственное, что поддерживает в ней надежду, это робкий и нелепый огонек привязанности к Ларе.  
«Пусть я сдохну, но Лара должна остаться в живых».  
Проскользнув в кабинет коменданта, Юлия стянула бланк разрешения покинуть город. В начале эпидемии Сабуров еще выдавал такие – тем, кто вроде бы не был отмечен явственной печатью заражения и порывался уехать. Юлия взяла только один бланк, больше не решилась. Слишком тонкой была стопка, и как знать, вдруг комендант ведет строгий учет своим бумагам? Она свела на бланк размашистую подпись Сабурова, вписала имя Лары Равель и принялась искать способ и средства вывезти Лару прочь отсюда.  
Теперь у нее было и то, и другое. А Сабурова больше не было в живых, его повесили по приказу прибывшего в город Инквизитора. Вместе с комендантом вздернули и владельца Термитника, Ольгимского. Проходя мимо Собора, любой мог увидеть их тела, нелепыми мешками качающиеся на тонких струнах веревок. Инквизитор железной рукой наводила порядок, а потому Юлии следовало поторапливаться со своими планами.  
\- Проснись, - она потрясла Лару за плечо, и та испуганно вскинулась. – У нас много дел сегодня.  
Увидев сундучок на столе, Лара тихо сглотнула, недоверчиво спросив:  
\- Все-таки нашла его?  
\- Угу. Просыпайся, поможешь мне. Тащи тазик, уксус и все остальное.  
Лара молча одернула шаль и отправилась за необходимыми принадлежностями. Остаток дня они тщательно протирали смоченной в уксусе и щелочи ветошью золотые и серебряные монеты, драгоценные безделушки, цепочки и медальоны. Бумажные ассигнации держали над водяной баней и окуривали твириновым дымом. В четыре руки разложили добро в мешочки, накрепко пришитые к изнанке дорожного платья Лары. Купюры вложили в широкий двойной пояс, и Юлия своеручно затянула его на талии Лары. Потребовала:  
\- Повтори, что ты должна сделать.  
\- Мы столько раз повторяли… - робко запротестовала Лара.  
\- Еще раз, - Юлия была неумолима. Лара на миг зажмурилась, сжала пальцы в кулачки – в точности старательная гимназистка, отвечающая вызубренный урок. Урок конспирации и скрытности, которой саму Юлию некогда обучал Анджей Стаматин. Путай следы, обзаводись фальшивыми документами, сбивай преследователей с толку. Исчезай и появляйся там, где не ждут.  
\- Миновать кордон на Сухом мосту. Дойти до стойбища у Плясунов, Пляшущих камней. Там должны ожидать лошадь и проводник. Доехать степью до Бадера. Отпустить проводника. Избавиться от вещей – поместить в камеру хранения на любом из вокзалов. Не держать ключи при себе, спрятать в тайнике. Пойти на Объездную улицу, найти магазин готового платья госпожи Минни. Спросить хозяйку, сказать, что пришла выкупить заказ, сделанный на имя… - она запнулась. – На имя Агнии Стриж. Хозяйка пригласит меня выпить чаю в задней комнате и обсудить заказ. Если она начинает говорить о чем-то другом или делает вид, что не понимает, о чем речь – сказать, что ошиблась адресом и по возможности поскорее скрыться… Юлия, почему мы не можем пойти вместе? – взгляд Лары был полон недоумевающей тоски.  
\- Потому что у нас всего один пропуск. Потому что пока мне удалось обеспечить вывоз только одного человека, - в который раз терпеливо растолковала Юлия. – Поэтому сначала уедешь ты. Следом - я. Поодиночке выбираться проще. Я приеду за тобой, веришь?  
\- Верю, - Лара вздохнула и погладила широкий, скрипучей кожи пояс. – Юлия, может, обойдемся без этого?  
\- Не обойдемся, - барышня Люричева нахмурилась. – Лара, ну подумай сама. Любое упоминание о Городе вскоре станет смертельно опасным. Нам понадобятся новые документы. Медицинские книжки. Свидетельства о благонадежности и виды на жительство. Никто не подпишет нам бумаг просто за красивые глаза, значит, за все придется платить. У меня были вложения в местном банке, но где тот банк и где мои деньги? У тебя, насколько я понимаю, вообще ни гроша за душой. Нам же надо будет на что-то жить. Одевайся и идем. Пора.  
Лара еле слышно всхлипнула. Она боялась спорить с Юлией, как раньше боялась спорить с отцом. Юлия всегда все знала лучше. У Юлии были готовы ответы на любые каверзные вопросы. Юлия умела побеждать свой страх, тогда как Лара покорно сдавалась ему, забиваясь в угол и не пытаясь найти выход из положения. Может, за всю свою жизнь она совершила один-единственный толковый поступок: прибежала той ужасной ночью к Юлии. Ей было больше некуда идти, а оставаться одной в доме было слишком страшно.  
Незадолго до наступления сумерек они вышли из дома Юлии, направившись на северную окраину. Шли под серым небом с опаской, окрашенным багровым закатом, прислушиваясь, ныряя в подворотни и затаиваясь. Патрули Добровольной дружины ловили уцелевших мародеров, шустрые ребята из шайки Грифа-контрабандиста со Складов без колебаний ставили на перо и тех, и других. Сизые чумные облака бесцельно мотались из конца в конец города, повинуясь меняющейся розе ветров. Город больным животным испуганно прижимался к земле, прикрывал лапами голову, глухо стонал в непрекращающейся горячке. Кое-где Юлия замечала едва различимые отблески свечей и ламп за занавешенным окнами – там еще теплилась жизнь, там оставался кто-то здоровый, со страхом ожидающий нового дня. Настороженно прислушивающийся к себе, к биению собственного сердца и равномерным толчкам крови – не изменились ли, не стали слабее или сильнее? Не сдавливает ли болью виски, не першит ли в горле, не мучит ли жажда или, напротив, не тошнит ли? Горожане доподлинно изучили малейшие признаки Песчанки, те признаки, что неумолимо свидетельствовали: вот и ты через два-три дня окажешься в залитых известью ямах, и труп твой будет напоминать набитый мокрым песком мешок, бесформенный и расползающийся под собственным весом.  
Вопреки наставлениям Стаматина, Юлия сунула револьвер в глубокий карман пальто и теперь ощущала сквозь плотную ткань увесистую тяжесть оружия. Лара семенила рядом, втянув голову в плечи. Они обогнули здание станционного вокзала, пустое, гулкое и темное, с тушами застывших паровозов и черных вагонов. Спотыкаясь на шпалах, побрели дальше. Юлия подсвечивала дорогу фонариком из тех, что работали на мускульном усилии – пожамкаешь упругий рычаг, внутри металлического корпуса что-то зажужжит и вспыхнет размытый конус света. Черный массив станции остался позади, они миновали приржавевший к рельсам пассажирский вагон, обжитый беспризорной пацанвой. Впереди замаячил перекинутый через сухой овраг решетчатый мост. Возле него, как и упреждал Юлию верный человек, нес дозор карантинный патруль.  
\- Мне страшно, - едва различимо пискнула Лара.  
\- Я с тобой, - Юлия решительно направилась к раскачивающемуся фонарю и теням подле него. Подойдя ближе, она, к своему небывалому облегчению, признала одного из караульных. Кажется, совсем недавно он вместе с прочими родителями приходил на школьный двор, встречать после занятий маленькую дочку. Он служил старшим жандармом в Управе, под началом коменданта Сабурова, а нынче носил повязку Добровольной дружины и коротал ночь подле Сухого моста. Габинек, вот как была его фамилия. Габинек, а имени Юлия не помнила. Господин Габинек, отец маленькой Сони, конопатой и слегка косолапой. Жива ли она, девочка, старательно выводившая в тетрадке диктанты и любившая сентиментальные книжки мадам Лидии Чарнской?  
\- Барышня Люричева? – Габинек тоже признал бывшую учительницу, закинул карабин за плечо. – Вас как сюда занесло на ночь глядя?.. Да вы, гляжу, не одна?..  
\- Доброй ночи, - Юлия сама понимала, насколько нелепы ее слова, но привычка взяла верх. – Я… Вот, - она решительно сунула караульному сложенный в несколько раз листок с разрешением покинуть город. Габинек поднес бумагу ближе к фонарю, прочел, шевеля губами. Подпись коменданта была наверняка хорошо знакома жандарму, а многие распоряжения коменданта Сабурова по-прежнему оставались в силе. Именно на это опиралась Юлия.  
Габинек растерянно крякнул:  
\- Э-э, барышня Люричева… Если бы тут что от меня зависело…  
\- Разрешение подписано комендантом, - напомнила Юлия. – Вы обязаны подчиняться его распоряжениям, устным и письменным. Пропустите госпожу Равель. Уверяю вас, она совершенно здорова.  
\- Так-то оно так… - Габинек покосился через плечо в темноту. Задергал правой половиной лица, словно пытаясь предупредить о чем-то. Юлия оторопело сморгнула, не понимая, и тут за спинами караульного и его напарника вырос черный силуэт. В свете фонаря промелькнул нашитый на белое полотно алый крест, и за шиворот Юлии сыпанули пригоршню молотого льда. Ликтор из сопровождения Инквизитора. Он-то здесь зачем?  
\- Что тут у вас? – ликтор выхватил из рук Габинека листок, поднес ближе к глазам, пробормотав вполголоса: - Пропуск на имя Лары Равель, выдан комендантом Сабуровым. Кто из вас Лара Равель? – обратился он к девушкам.  
\- Это я, - Лара сделала маленький шажок вперед, внизу вверх испуганно глядя на ликтора.  
\- Разрешение подписано три дня тому, - ликтор ткнул пальцем в отпечатанную дату. – Отчего вы мешкали с отъездом?  
\- Никто в Управе не говорил нам, что уезжать нужно немедля по выдаче пропуска, - решительно встряла Юлия. – Не так-то просто покинуть обжитое место, да еще в такие трудные времена! К тому же барышня Равель трудилась в Госпитале и не желала оставлять своих подопечных… Вы оспариваете подлинность документа?  
\- Распоряжением Инквизитора город уже неделю как объявлен карантинной зоной повышенной опасности, - медленно и веско проговорил ликтор. – Выезд запрещен. Всем без исключения. Разрешения коменданта более не имеют силы. А ваше, - он повертел листок в руках, - к тому же не внушает доверия. Лара Равель, вы задержаны для выяснения обстоятельств.  
\- По какому праву? – Юлия знала, что при общении с представителями властей надо держать себя в руках, изображая запуганного обывателя в беде, но все равно вспылила. От испуга и злости. – Комендант на моих глазах подписал этот разрешение, но мы только сейчас изыскали возможность пересечь степь. Вы же понимаете - до ближайшего города не дойти пешком!  
\- В самом деле, господин, я их обоих сколько лет знаю, - забормотал Габинек. – Барышни тихие, скромные, мухи не обидят. Зачем им помирать здесь, пусть себе идут…  
\- Город закрыт, покидать его запрещено, - холодно и весомо повторил служитель церкви. Сгреб Лару за руку повыше локтя, - идемте со мной. Предъявите свое разрешение Инквизитору, пусть ее святейшество решает вашу судьбу.  
Юлия сунула руку в карман, отстраненно прикидывая: одним или двумя выстрелами ей наверняка удастся свалить ликтора. Габинек и его приятель вмешиваться не станут, им ведь неохота схлопотать по свинцовой маслине в брюхо. Они с Ларой побегут через холмы вдоль железнодорожного пути. Если повезет, за ними не погонятся. Пока Габинек доберется до соседнего поста, пока расскажет, что случилось, они будут уже далеко. Надо было чаще выбираться в Степь и изучать местность, курица безголовая!  
\- Юлия, не надо, - одними губами произнесла Лара. – Не надо. Я справлюсь. Иначе и ты…  
Она не договорила, но теперь-то уж Юлия быстро смекнула: а то и тебя прихватят за компанию. А ей нужно остаться на свободе, иначе как она сумеет помочь Ларе?  
У ликтора был с собой яркий керосиновый фонарь. Он повел Лару обратно к станции, раскачивающаяся при всяком шаге звездочка неспешно удалялась. Юлия осталась, не в силах поверить, как быстро и необратимо все произошло. Только что они были рядом, вместе, и вот она одна, и Габинек раздраженно ворчит:  
\- Я ж вам скоко моргал, барышня Люричева. Теперь вокруг города ночами на всяком посту торчит по ликтору, а то и по двое… Вы что за карман хватались, никак шпалер припрятали? Хоть достало ума в дело его не пускать. Откуда вы свалились? Теперь всем заправляют Инквизитор и ее свора, а мы так, сбоку припеку. Ссориться с ликторами – себе дороже. Пропала ваша подружка. Не выпустят. Инквизитору ж позарез нужно повесить на Сабурова преступную халатность с покушением на государственную измену. А тут вы. Нашли время и место, соваться с разрешениями от коменданта. К тому же наверняка липовыми. Скажите как есть, по правде, бумажка-то ваша фальшивая была?  
\- Подлинная, - буркнула Юлия. Пошатываясь, она побрела назад, к объятому тревожным сном городу. Куда ей было еще идти?  
Гравий хрустел под ногами, тучи плыли над встрепанной головой барышни Люричевой, сгущалась ночь. Некстати и невовремя вспомнилось: на днях Лара написала новое стихотворение. Сказала, увидела его во сне. Не привычный романс, а нечто иное, уводящее по спирали, все глубже и глубже, шаг за шагом погружаясь в отчаяние, в осознание потерь и того, что ничто уже никогда не будет прежним. Даже если эпидемия когда-нибудь закончится. Даже если они с Ларой выживут.  
Лара пела. Тихий, глуховатый голосок наполнился чужой, пугающей силой, темной и жутковатой, как древние поверья Степи и магия трав, как сотворенное на бычьей крови заклятье. Старый дом замирал в испуге, а Юлия твердила себе: пустое, все пустое, всего лишь рифмоплетство впечатлительной девушки… Костяные бусины, нанизанные на суровую нить.

У моей чашки нет дна.  
Я хотела напиться, колодец нашла,  
И воды зачерпнула, к губам поднесла,  
Но у моей чашки нет дна…

Поперек дороги мне встала река,  
Мне что-то шептали ее берега.  
Я хотела уплыть, я в лодку вошла,  
Но у моей лодки нет весла…

Я хотела позвать тебя, голос пропал.  
Только серые совы слетелись на зов.  
Ты меня не услышал, меня не узнал,  
Теперь у моей песни нет слов…

Но и это не страшно, а страшно то,  
Что это не сон, тут не видно конца.  
Я стою под звездами в дырявом пальто,  
И на мне, о Господи, нет лица!..

Все, что наполняло ее жизнь прежде – книги, исследования, работа, знакомые, мечты, соучастие планам Стаматина и его единомышленников – все исчезло, утекло сквозь пальцы, сгинуло в чашке без дна. У нее оставалась только Лара, тихая, робкая, боязливая Лара, а теперь и той не стало. Она дышала отравленным воздухом, возможно, завтрашний день мог стать ее последним днем, а Лару Равель увели в Собор, к Инквизитору, и она никогда больше ее не увидит. Единственный луч погас, она бредет в темноте, не слыша, но угадывая мягкие, шелестящие шаги за спиной. Так крадется следом Чума, выжидая мгновения, чтобы набросить из-за спины петлю и резким рывком затянуть ее, наслаждаясь предсмертным хрипом и бесполезными взмахами рук жертвы…  
«Я не жертва!»  
\- Я не жертва, - Юлия повторила эти слова вслух. Остановилась и выкрикнула в равнодушное небо: – Я не жертва. Никогда не была и не стану ничьей жертвой!  
Она почти добралась до вокзала, и перед ней открывался неширокий проем между углом станционного здания и высоким забором из железных листов, обносившим Склады, вотчину контрабандистов и беспризорников. Юлия повела лучом фонаря влево-вправо, зацепив конусом света две пригнувшиеся и быстро приближающиеся фигуры, нацелившиеся прямиком на нее. Они трусили между груд мусора и старых шпал, и тот, что бежал впереди, машинально прикрыл глаза рукой, хрипло крикнув:  
\- Эй, ты! Ну-ка стой смирно! Да свет убери, дура!  
«Щаз, разбежалась», - процедила сквозь зубы бывшая преподавательница изящной словесности. На миг все в ней замерло, Юлия начисто перестала соображать – и очень захотелось спать. А потом ее очнувшийся разум защелкал с точностью и стремительностью арифмометра последней модели, вращая зубчатые колесики и показывая в окошечке результаты подсчетов. Она в опасности, это люди Грифа, она в опасности и никто не поможет ей, бесполезно кричать, звать на помощь и убегать. Они схватят ее и уведут на Склады. Или убьют прямо здесь.  
Юлия перебросила фонарь в левую руку, выдернув правой из кармана револьвер и разодрав мушкой шелковую подкладку.  
«Целься, не задумываясь, - говорил Анджей. Анархист кривился в ухмылке, видя, как дрожит рука Юлии с тяжелым револьвером. - Укажи цель, как указываешь пальцем».  
\- Эй, дамочка! – встревожено заорал бандит со Складов. – Брось пушку! Ты че, спятила?..  
Большим пальцем Юлия отвела назад курок и дернула спуск. Револьвер послушно рявкнул, кисть Юлии подбросило вверх. Она не поняла толком, попала или нет, но ее единственного выстрела оказалось достаточно. Мародеры, сочтя добычу слишком кусачей, метнулись в стороны, исчезнув из вида. Юлия осталась одна на городской окраине, сжимая в руке теплую и гладкую рукоять револьвера.  
«Надо идти. Мне надо идти. Ох, у Лары ведь остались все наши сбережения. Надеюсь, ее не станут обыскивать. Бесполезно рваться в Собор прямо сейчас, меня все равно прогонят. Я должна что-то придумать. Что-то сделать. Должна ей помочь, а что я могу?»

Разум твердил Юлии о том, что она должна подремать хотя бы пару часов, иначе к утру совершенно перестанет соображать. Она несколько раз пыталась забыться, но на горбатом, с выпирающими пружинами диване было так пусто… и так холодно. Протягивая в темноте руку, Юлия больше не ощущала чужого тепла – и кривилась при мысли о том, как всего за несколько дней Лара умудрилась сделаться неотъемлемой частью ее жизни.  
«Может, ну ее, эту Лару? – нашептывал тихий, вкрадчивый голосок. Голосок, имевший гнусную привычку некстати напоминать ей избранные речения Анджея Стаматина. О тщетности любых привязанностей, о том, что каждый сам за себя и с рождения обречен в одиночестве смотреть в глаза своей смерти. О том, люди мерзки по своей природе, неблагодарны и обожают садиться тебе на шею. – Ну что ей сделают, в чем обвинят? Продержат день-другой и отпустят…»  
Но нам ум барышне Люричевой шло другое. Слухи о том, что Инквизитор во избежание побегов и распространения заразы содержит арестованных не в городской тюрьме, а в крипте под Собором. И сейчас Лара там. Лара, как бешеное животное, заперта в крохотной клетушке, над ней нависает каменной громадой здание Собора. Она одна, в ужасе и панике, и надеяться может только на помощь извне.  
«Самое мучительное из испытаний, самая болезненная из пыток – неопределенность, - обмолвился при Юлии кто-то из знакомцев, то ли столичный бакалавр, мэтр Данковский, то ли старший врач Госпиталя Стах Рубин. – То, с чем ты не в силах справиться. Чему нечего противопоставить. Можно только обреченно ждать развязки. А она все не наступает и не наступает, ты всей кожей ощущаешь, как сходишь с ума, падаешь в пропасть и нигде тебе нет ни опоры, ни поддержки…»  
«Ты можешь со спокойной душой оставить Лару пропадать там? – Юлия вскочила с дивана, заметалась в темноте по комнате, то налетая на острый угол столешницы, то сбивая стулья. На улице поднялся ветер, завыл в трубах, забился подстреленной птицей в окна, заставляя мелко и противно дребезжать стекла. – А если, не приведи Мать Бодхо, она подцепит Песчанку? Ее запрут и бросят подыхать, никто не вспомнит о ней, она умрет там, в одиночестве… Из-за меня, из-за того, что я побоялась сделать лишний шаг!..»  
Юлия с размаху стукнула себя сжатым кулаком по лбу. Дурацкая, детская привычка, всегда вызывавшая у мадам Люричевой негодование: «Дитя, о чем я тебе говорила? Воспитанные барышни так не поступают, зачем ты это делаешь?»  
Маленькая Юльча, мотнув белобрысыми косичками, с достоинством отвечала:  
\- Так я убиваю плохие мысли, мам.  
В предрассветном тумане Собор подавлял своим размахом и величием. Он был неуместен тут. Такой огромный и выстроенный по всем канонам зодчества, он совершенно не подходил для маленького провинциального городка. Вокруг него всегда роились темные, дурные слухи. Говорили о погибших во время строительства рабочих – то ли кто-то сорвался с лесов, то ли свалился в котлован и его засыпало землей. Шептались о статуях святых, которые невесть почему падали со своих постаментов. О фреске в центральном алтаре, которую никак не могли довершить. О том, что до самой эпидемии в Соборе не было настоятеля. Юлия слышала от Марии Каиной, что постройка Собора была уступкой, нехотя сделанной правящими семьями Столице. Вымученным компромиссом между Церковью и здешней верой, Укладом, сотворенным в незапамятные времена, выросшим из костей и крови тысяч жертвенных быков. Уклад был исполнен тайн и шелеста степных трав, он был неистребим и неуловим, он пребывал всегда, а Собор… Что – Собор? Всего лишь огромная каменная коробка со стрельчатыми башнями и потускневшими раньше срока витражами. У новой веры в Городе было мало поклонников. Редко кто приходил к здешним алтарям помолиться и поставить свечу за упокой мертвых или во здравие живущих.  
Теперь Собор заняли Инквизитор и ее люди. Предстоятели Церкви, явившиеся, как они уверяли, спасать умирающий Город.  
«Лучше бы нам прислали эшелон с медикаментами и толковых врачей, а не эту черную жрицу с карающим мечом наперевес», - Юлия взошла по широким ступенькам, остановилась перед высокими дверями, нарочито простыми, без барельефов, накладок и резьбы. Несший караул ликтор остановил Юлию, спросив ее имя и по какой надобности она явилась в Собор. Узнав, что барышня Люричева желает видеть Инквизитора, велел ждать на крыльце и быстро выбил на дверях условный сигнал. Выскочил неприметный клерк, раздраженно зыркнул на Юлию и решительно заявил: ее святейшество сейчас никого принять не может.  
\- Но мне очень нужно! – Юлия честно пыталась выглядеть кроткой, но настойчивой. – Речь идет о жизни и смерти…  
\- Тут всегда речь идет о жизни и смерти, - буркнул клерк. – Ну ладно, так и быть… Обыщите ее, нет ли при ней оружия, - велел он ликторам.  
Револьвер Юлия предусмотрительно спрятала в тайнике на задворках брошенного особняка неподалеку от Собора.  
Ее впустили. Юлия прошла под слепыми взглядами статуй святых на пьедесталах. Мимо витражных рыцарей, поражающих копьями свившихся в чешуйчатые кольца драконов, и печальных дев, вечно точащих слезы в разлуке с ускакавшими на драконью охоту рыцарями. В Соборе было сыро и сумрачно. Длинные скамьи, на которых сидели редкие прихожане, отодвинули к стенам, заменив большими конторскими столами. Инквизитор развернула настоящий военный штаб, с картами, планами, толстенными папками сводок и озабоченно снующими туда-сюда клерками. Юлии показалось, что суета их была откровенно нарочитой. Они так старались создать впечатление усердной занятости, а на самом деле всего лишь перекладывали бумаги со стола на стол да шептались между собой, и шепот их отдавал тревогой и усталостью.  
Логово зловещего Инквизитора скрывалось в правом приделе Собора. Был там тяжелый овальный стол, несколько стульев, чадящая печурка и задернутая занавеской койка. И была там столичный Инквизитор собственной персоной – хмурая, с натуго стянутыми в узел светлыми волосами и в черном одеянии с багровой каймой. Голубые глаза, холодные, как льдинки, синеватые отеки, следы постоянного недосыпания. Узкая щель бледных губ, тяжелый подбородок, крупные кисти в черном обрамлении рукавов. Юлия поймала себя на том, что пытается разглядеть на ладонях Инквизитора ту самую пресловутую кровь невинноубиенных. Руки как руки. Такие могли быть у пианистки или оператора пишущей машинки – сильные, с длинными пальцами и грубоватой формы кистью. Невесть отчего Юлии подумалось, что для полноты картины Инквизитору не хватает только самокрутки, неуклюжей свернутой из листьев твири.  
Аглая Лилич, так ее звали. Аглая Лилич, до кончиков ногтей уверенная в своей правоте и защищенная броней веры. Восходящая звезда столичного клира, недавно совершившая чудовищную ошибку: призывая соратников к очищению рядов Церкви, Лилич вытащила на всеобщее обозрение слишком много того, чему по молчаливому уговору надлежало оставаться скрытым. Она задела слишком многих сильных мира сего. Она обладала достаточным авторитетом среди служителей Господа. От ее разоблачений и обвинений нельзя было отмахнуться, как от жужжания назойливой мухи, и сослать скандалистку в отдаленный монастырь. С ней приходилось считаться, и патриархи Церкви отправили смутьянку сюда, в Город. Намекнув, что от успеха миссии зависит не только дальнейшая карьера госпожи Лилич, но и сама ее жизнь.  
Некогда Юлию поразил факт, в который сразу не верилось. Аглая Лилич оказалась местной уроженкой. В нежном возрасте восьми или десяти лет семья отправила ее в столицу, в пансион, находившийся под покровительством Церкви. Аглая пришлась там ко двору, позабыла Город – да и в Городе о ней забыли.  
А теперь Аглая из семьи Лилич вернулась. Служительница Церкви с правом карать и миловать, которым пользовалась направо и налево. С невынесенным приговором и незримой петлей не шее. Она с вежливым раздражением глядела на Юлию, выжидая, что имеет сказать ранняя посетительница, и едва заметно постукивала кончиками пальцев по разложенным бумагам. На запястье Инквизитора были накручены диковинной работы четки, где привычное распятие символизировал ключ причудливой формы.  
«Ну что она может мне сделать? - подбодрила себя Юлия. – Говори, не молчи, а то окажешься за дверью. Ты ведь так гордилась своим бесстрашием. Своей остроумной логикой. Тем, что всегда найдешь, что сказать!»  
\- Меня зовут Юлия Люричева, - она поздравила себя с первым шагом и украдкой перевела дух. Какой смысл ходить вокруг да около, когда надо брать быка за рога? – Я… ваш служащий вчера до досадному недоразумению задержал мою знакомую, мадемуазель Лару Равель. Она ни в чем не виновата, я готова подтвердить это под любой присягой. Могу я справиться о ней – и забрать барышню Равель домой, если на то пошло? Она ведь у вас, да? Или вам вообще ничего о ней не известно?  
\- Лара Равель? – медленно повторила Инквизитор. – Мне сообщили о ее вчерашнем аресте. Она предъявила поддельное разрешение на право покинуть Город. Патрульный Добровольной дружины по нерасторопности едва не пропустил ее. Ликтор доложил, якобы Равель сопровождала молодая дама, успевшая скрыться. Это вы были с Равель на кордоне?  
\- Я, - не стала отпираться Юлия и решительно перешла в наступление: - С какой стати пропуск Лары объявлен фальшивым? Я своими глазами видела, как комендант выписывал его. Он разрешил Ларе выехать из Города и подписал разрешение прежде, чем ваше святейшество объявили Город карантинной зоной.  
\- Если вы в самом деле видели, как Сабуров подмахнул такое разрешение, то мне необходимо зафиксировать ваши слова, - заявила Лилич. – Они послужат лишним подтверждением тому, как преступно и халатно комендант относился к своим обязанностям. Он не имел права выдавать подобные разрешения кому бы то ни было. Если же вы пытаетесь ввести меня в заблуждение, и пропуск на имя вашей знакомой просто-напросто фальшив, то мне хотелось бы знать, при каких обстоятельствах она смогла его заполучить.  
Юлия осеклась. Сидевшая напротив женщина была искушена в словесных ловушках куда более, чем барышня Люричева – не успев толком начать разговор, Юлия уже поставила задержанную Лару в двусмысленное положение.  
\- Кстати, вчера вечером я хотела поговорить с Равель, - сообщила Юлии Инквизитор. – Она не ответила ни на один мой вопрос, предпочитая отмалчиваться или огрызаться. Не объяснила толком, когда и при каких обстоятельствах Сабуров выдал ей разрешение покинуть Город. Так что мой ликтор, скорее всего, был совершенно прав – подпись коменданта на бланке подделана, что лишает его любой законной силы. И, - Аглая Лилич чуть заметно понизила голос, словно бы делилась с Юлией некоей заветной тайной, - я склонна полагать, что фальшивая подпись – дело ваших рук, но не Равель. Вы работали в Управе, имели дело с документами… а вот служащие из Департамента благонадежности известили меня о том, что некая Юлия Люричева давно числится в их списках как соратница и единомышленница небезызвестного Анджея Стаматина, анархиста, провокатора и террориста.  
Удар был нанесен точно в цель. Юлия не сомневалась, что в Департаменте на нее заведено обширное дело, но кто мог знать, что церковница Аглая Лилич имеет доступ к жандармским архивам?  
\- Что касается Лары Равель, то сведения о ней без труда уместятся в несколько строк, - продолжала Лилич, делая вид, что не замечает смятения Юлии. – Ни в чем никогда не замешана, не участвовала, не состояла, не поддерживала. А вот ее отец, штабс-капитан Эдуардо Равель, обвинялся военным судом в растрате казенных средств и неумышленной передаче военных тайн противнику. Ни одно из обвинений доказано не было. Однако же капитан Равель предпочел подать в отставку и укрыться в родном захолустье.  
Этого Юлия не знала. Лара никогда не упоминала о таких любопытных фактах в военной карьере своего папаши. Впрочем, о своем отце она вообще говорила мало – и у Юлии сложилось впечатление, что покойный Артур Равель был тот еще прохвост и любитель поиграть на нервах родных. Папаша внушил любимой дочери чудовищно исковерканные представления о семье, мире и самой Ларе, подменив родительскую любовь вечным ожиданием наказания за несовершенные проступки. Разумеется, все это делалось исключительно ради блага Лары и для ее же пользы. Будь у Юлии побольше времени, она непременно бы развеяла дурманный туман в голове барышни Лары… Да только времени у нее как раз и не осталось. Времени было в обрез, оно утекало сквозь пальцы, рассыпалось черепками битых чашек.  
Инквизитор сделала краткую паузу, выжидая ответа Юлии. Не дождалась и заметила:  
\- Рассуждая формально, преступление Равель невелико и на него можно бы закрыть глаза. Однако, как говорится, аbyssus abyssum invocat , одна уступка закону неизбежно влечет за собой другую. Если я отпущу Равель, это станет прецедентом. Коли она была арестована, а затем отпущена за недостатком улик, то почему бы не отпустить всех, кого арестовали за эти дни мои люди? Вдруг они тоже всего лишь невинные жертвы стечения обстоятельств?.. – четки негромко звякнули по столу. – Я предпочла бы оставить Равель там, где она находится.  
\- А если она заразится в ваших казематах? – вскочила Юлия. – Неужели вы не замечаете: здесь и сейчас былые законы не имеют никакого значения?  
\- Так рассуждали отец и сын Ольгимские, допуская в работе боен нарушение за нарушением – и чем все закончилось? – отпарировала Инквизитор. – Их нежелание соблюдать установленный закон привело к вспышке эпидемии. Нынешнего кошмара можно было избежать, потрать господа Ольгимские малую часть доходов на возведение очистных сооружений! Как я заметила, здесь вообще бытует своеобразное представление о законах. Они возникают и отменяются по желанию кучки семей, захвативших власть над Городом, и вращаются, как флюгер под ветром. Этой практике давно следовало положить конец, - Юлия вздрогнула от силы, скрытой в голосе Инквизитора – и от ненависти, клокотавшей в каждом слове.  
\- Здешний город вообще полон зловещих странностей, - поддержала она. – Возьмем, к примеру, феномен так называемых Хозяек. Доводилось слышать? Горожане склонны считать женщин из некоторых определенных семей носительницами некоей могущественной силы, как доброй, так и злой. Эти Хозяйки якобы способны управлять течением чужих судеб и изменять по своему усмотрению полотно самоей реальности. Чем-то они напоминают мифологических Парок-Норн, чем-то схожи с обычными ведьмами, чем-то – с легендарными чародейками и колдуньями навроде феи Морганы или Вивианы Озерной… Я собиралась написать о них развернутое исследование. Жаль только, на нынешний момент в Городе не осталось ни одной настоящей Хозяйки. Вероятные кандидатки на это звание слишком молоды, а единственная женщина, которую горожане в открытую признают Хозяйкой – Като Сабурова, супруга коменданта – не вызывает у меня доверия. Ее видения и предсказания выпорхнули прямиком из пробирки с морфием…  
\- Суеверия и мракобесие, - сухо отрезала Лилич. – Вернемся к истории получения пропуска. Когда, вы сказали, он был подписан комендантом?  
Инквизитору явно не хотелось обсуждать загадку городских чародеек. Ей позарез было необходимо подловить Юлию на слове, ткнуть носом в противоречивые россказни и поскорее сплавить за решетку. Юлия Люричева в глазах Инквизитора была мелкой преступницей, уличить и разоблачить которую – дело занудливое и раздражающее, но необходимое.  
\- Однако ж порой случается удивительное, - не сдавалась Юлия, продолжая гнуть свою линию и старательно избегая пересекаться взглядом с мадам Лилич, - наука подводит доказательную базу под то, что долгие века полагалось устойчивым заблуждением или итогами многолетних наблюдений! К примеру, наследственность. Давно известно, что у членов одной семьи из поколения в поколение может передаваться одна и та же характерная особенность. Цвет волос, форма носа или разрез глаз… талант к музыке, характерный овал лица или умение обнаруживать воду с помощью лозы… Я очень пристально занималась этим вопросом, ведь в этом городишке нечем развлечься, кроме умственных игрищ. Итак, я составила и проследила родословные старинных семей, пытаясь понять, переходит ли дар Хозяек по наследству или склонность к обладанию им является хаотической и, что называется, просто сваливается на человека с неба…  
\- М-да? – коротко бросила Аглая. Она не попросила навязчивую посетительницу заткнуться и не кликнула ликторов, дабы препроводили Юлию в каземат, но слушала, чуть прищурив голубые глаза.  
\- В ходе подсчетов и вычерчивания путаных генеалогических древ мне открылось весьма занимательное и прелюбопытное явление! – Юлия торжествующе воздела указательный палец. – В пределах семьи талант к специфическому ведовству постоянен. Если мать являлась Хозяйкой, то крайне велик шанс того, что ее дочь по достижении совершеннолетия тоже станет таковой. Если не дочь, то племянница или иная близкая кровная родственница. Не в этом поколении, так в следующем, но кровь непременно даст о себе знать. Наследница покойной Виктории Ольгимской, девица Вероника, уже сейчас являет поразительные таланты в предвидении будущего. Дочь покойной Нины Каиной, Мария, обладает способностью общаться с духами умерших и ощущать ауру мест и предметов. К слову, о мадам Нине. По воспоминаниям очевидцев, ее дар был потрясающим – и вместе с тем чудовищно опасным. Она просто-напросто кроила реальность так, как считала нужным. Вела себя, подобно богине этих мест, эдакая темная genius loki. Забирала жизни, изменяла чужие судьбы по своему усмотрению, препятствовала чьим-то замыслам, а кого-то поощряла, прямо-таки толкала в спину… В представлениях Церкви она поистине была ведьмой и чародейкой. Что поразительно, схожими дарованиями обладала и ее сестра! Горожане умудрились слегка подзабыть, что Нина Каина не всегда носила эту фамилию. Она получила ее в браке с Виктором Каиным. В девичестве жутковатая Хозяйка звалась Ниной Лилич... и у нее была младшая сестренка. Аглая. Уехавшая в столицу и посвятившая жизнь преданному служению Церкви.  
«Вот. Я это сказала», - Юлия на мгновение зажмурилась. Когда она опасливо приоткрыла глаза, Лилич все также сидела за столом, вращая меж пальцев шероховатые бусины четок. Пожав плечами, спокойным, чуть отсутствующим голосом Инквизитор произнесла:  
\- Моя сестра была одержима голосами степных духов. Она впала в ересь и безумие, что и свело ее в могилу.  
\- Горожане прозвали мадам Каину Черной Ниной, - напомнила Юлия. – Она не исторгала молний из рук, не заклинала ураганы и ветра, не насылала порчу… Она видела мир большой шахматной доской и вела на ней свою собственную партию. Нина не испытывала жалости к фигуркам, которые снимала с доски. Она переставляла их, стремясь выиграть партию – и частенько добивалась своего. Она имела свое суждение по всякому вопросу, и никогда не сомневалась в своей правоте. Вам это ничего не напоминает?  
На это раз отмолчалась Лилич. Почуявшая слабину Юлия продолжила напирать:  
\- Может, я не ученый, но у меня не мякина вместо мозгов. Я способна наблюдать, анализировать и делать выводы. Готовясь к написанию книги, я собрала изрядное количество материала. Беседовала с теми, кто лично видел и общался с предыдущим поколением Хозяек. Я вела подробные записи – и мне досадно сознавать, что моя работа пропадет втуне. Поэтому… - Юлия сделала паузу, - поэтому я сделала копии моих исследований и раздала их доверенным людям. Вы знаете, кем я была в прошлом. Кому помогала. Значит, вам доводилось слышать о подпольной почте и прочих любопытных выдумках анархистов, позволяющих скрытно и быстро переправлять сведения. Я понимаю, что в любой момент могу заразиться и сдохнуть от Песчанки. Что на выходе из Собора мне на голову внезапно рухнет кусок облицовки. Что где-нибудь на Променаде пальнет в спину мародер или патрульный, который сочтет меня опасной. Но в этом случае мои письма отправятся в дорогу. Их доставят в редакции газет, к издателям… и к иерархам столичной Церкви. Любопытно, каково им будет сознавать: в их сплоченные ряды затесалась истинная ведьма и наследница степных ведьм, плоть от плоти и кровь от крови этой земли? Что имеются свидетели того, как оная ведьма не раз проявляла свои темные склонности? Кто знает, чем она руководствовалась, убивая или оставляя кого-то живых – предписаниями Церкви или личными соображениями, продиктованными ее дурной кровью?  
Лицо Аглаи Лилич оставалось бесстрастным. Зато тонкая нить в ее руках лопнула, и бусины частым градом разлетелись по столу, весело запрыгали на пол. В прозрачно-голубых глазах Юлия на миг увидела саму себя, раздетую догола и прикованную к позорному столбу. Увидела развертывающиеся кольца длинного бича в руках Инквизитора, и злобно растопыренные когти на самом кончике хлыста. Услышала собственные пронзительные вопли и с пугающей четкостью поняла: если она сейчас же не отведет взгляд, с ней случится что-то скверное. Гораздо худшее, чем бухнувшийся на макушку кирпич.  
Лилич никогда не училась контролировать свою силу, догадалась Юлия. Возможно, Аглая отказывалась воспринимать саму мысль о том, что обладает чем-то бОльшим, нежели дано обычным людям. И вот сейчас она обрушит на дрянную девчонку Юлию всю сокрушительную тяжесть своего гнева. Инквизитор Аглая Лилич не привыкла обращать внимания на столь досадные помехи, как Юлия Люричева. Инквизитор не ожидала такого подлого выпада и не в силах ответить: блефует Юлия или говорит чистую правду. Инквизитору важна кристальная безупречность ее репутации, с блеском выполненная миссия и победное возвращение в Столицу. Возможно, ей удастся опровергнуть клевету спятившей девицы из охваченного эпидемией городка. Но брошенное в благодатную почву зерно даст ядовитые всходы. Клир начнет копаться в биографии Аглаи Лилич. Начнет выяснять подоплеку каждого ее поступка, каждого слова и заявления – и, конечно же, найдет именно то, что ищет. Злокозненность, зломыслие и потаенное ведьмовство.  
Аглая прекрасно понимала это.  
Но долг был сильнее. Бич хлестал, полосуя слабо дергающееся тело – чье, не самой ли Аглаи?  
\- Я. Не. Могу. Вас. Отпустить, - сквозь зубы процедила Инквизитор. – Вы можете оказаться потенциальными переносчицами заразы…  
\- Если бы я или Лара подхватили Язву, это уже давно было бы понятно и заметно невооруженным глазом, - возразила Юлия. – Это же не грипп и не гастрит, который способен годами незаметно скрываться в человеческом организме! Песчанка либо есть, либо ее нет. Вдобавок я слышала, якобы доктору Бураху удалось разработать методику анализа, позволяющего точно ответить – заражен ли пациент. Пусть он возьмет у нас анализ и даст ответ!  
\- Бурах, значит, - буркнула Аглая. Резким взмахом руки подозвала клерка, вполголоса отдала распоряжение. Юлия жалась на своем табурете, ни жива, ни мертва. Поверила или нет? Сработает или нет? Как скоро посланцу Инквизитора удастся разыскать Бураха? Лекарь-гаруспик не сидит на месте, он неутомимо шныряет по Городу в поисках материала для исследований. Бурах на пару с Рубиным верят: им удастся создать сыворотку, панацею, средство против Чумы. Юлии казалось, их затея безнадежна, они поступают так лишь потому, что некогда дали врачебную клятву и не в силах нарушить ее. Они не могут сидеть сложа руки и смотреть, они должны попытаться сделать хоть что-то.  
Клерк удалился на поиски. Юлии было велено убраться с глаз долой и не мешать. Она послушно юркнула за занавеску и свернулась на походной койке Инквизитора. К собственному удивлению, Юлия задремала – зыбким, неглубоким сном, прорываемый бормотанием клерков и резкими приказами Аглаи. Отчасти Юлия посочувствовала Инквизитору. Каково это, быть несостоявшейся ведьмой на службе Церкви? Сознавать, что ты одного корня с Черной Ниной, имя которой даже сейчас произносится горожанами со страхом и оглядкой. Ты не просил себе такой судьбы и такой родни. Просто так сошлись звезды, и новорожденные девочки из рода Лилич получили странный и страшный подарок…  
\- Вставай, - сухо каркнули у нее над ухом. Юлия торопливо вскочила, не сразу сообразив, где она находится и как сюда попала. Пригладила взъерошенные волосы, протерла глаза, оправила смявшуюся одежду.  
Гаруспик все же пришел. Мрачный, заросший щетиной, в жеваной охотничьей куртке и заляпанных красной степной глиной тяжелых сапогах, с рубленым, малоподвижным лицом, он походил на одного из мясников Термитника. Артемий Бурах родился в Городе, учился врачебному искусству в столичном Университете, а незадолго до начала эпидемии вернулся в родные края. Поговаривали, якобы он не только хороший врач, но и служитель Уклада, древней веры степняков, кочевников и пастухов. Тем странней было его сотрудничество с Инквизитором – и, как мнилось наблюдательной Юлии, тут можно было вести речь не просто о вынужденном союзе, но даже о некоей дружбе.  
Бурах принес картонку с пробирками и запечатанными иглами, маленький блестящий микроскоп в кожаном чехле и латунный шприц в бархатном футляре. Импровизированную лабораторию развернули прямо на столе Инквизитора. Юлии было велено закатать рукав, игла хищно вонзилась в вену и темная кровь брызнула в ловко подсунутую пробирку. Пока Бурах возился с первым препаратом, из крипты привели Лару. Та выглядела не испуганной, но отсутствующе-задумчивой.  
Гаруспик извлек из бумажной упаковки новую иглу, протер ее смоченной в спирте ваткой, и, недовольно ворча под нос, взял анализ крови у барышни Равель. Он возился, неспешно размазывая капли крови по тонкой стеклянной пластинке, по капельке вливая в них какие-то растворы и устанавливая образцы в держателях микроскопа, Аглая шелестела бумагами, подчеркнуто не смотря в сторону девицы Люричевой. Лара шепотом спросила, что происходит. Юлия приложила палец к губам – потом, лучше помолчим, чтобы не спугнуть боязливую удачу.  
Рассмотрев стекляшки так и эдак, Бурах пожал плечами:  
\- Чисто. Возбудителей нет. По крайней мере, я их не вижу. Мой микроскоп работает с пятикратным увеличением, может, на десятикратном можно было бы разглядеть четче. Но прибора лучшего качества у меня нет, а эти анализы вроде бы чисты.  
\- Вот как? – Инквизитор с недоверием скосилась на две стеклянные плашки с прозрачно-розовыми пятнами. – Ты ручаешься за свои слова?  
\- Ни за что я не ручаюсь, - огрызнулся гаруспик. – Ты требовала анализа, я его провел. Если нужно, могу повторить. Результат будет таким же. Они не заражены. Не возражаешь, если я часок тут сосну? – не дожидаясь разрешения, он грузно рухнул на койку за занавеской. Сочленения походного ложа Инквизитора жалобно хрустнули под непривычной тяжестью. Юлия вопросительно приподняла бровь, наткнулась на замораживающий взгляд Аглаи Лилич и здраво рассудила, что молчание есть золото.  
\- Убирайтесь, - после долгой и тягостной паузы буркнула Инквизитор. Юлия не поверила своим ушам, но Лилич повторила, чуть громче: - Ступайте прочь. Обе. Немедленно. Ликтор! – ближайшая фигура в темном одеянии с готовностью приблизилась. – Сопроводите этих особ к Болотному кордону. Проследите, чтобы дозорные пропустили их, и возвращайтесь.  
Если ликтор и был удивлен неожиданным распоряжением своей начальницы, то виду не подал. Пропустил Лару впереди себя, зашагал к выходу. Юлия замешкалась, не зная, нужно ли благодарить госпожу Лилич за проявленное великодушие… или лучше смыться поскорее, пока Инквизитор не передумала. Аглая на прощание ожгла ее ледяным взглядом, одними губами выговорив:  
\- Беги, если сможешь…  
Юлия, не чуя под собой ног, пронеслась по ступенькам.  
Редкая цепочка Болотных кордонов широким полукругом охватывала Город с юга, начинаясь от решетки Собора и завершаясь подле здания Станции. Степь в рыже-пожухлой траве, курганы с покосившимися обелисками, на которых высечены клейма да густо заросшее камышами низинное болотце, откуда брала свое начало Глотка, один из коротких и мелких притоков Горхона.  
Исполнив свой долг, ликтор без долгих наставлений развернулся и ушел. Трава хрустела под его сапогами, печально звенели густо облепившие твириновые стебли пустые раковины улиток. Юлия и Лара стояли, держась за руки и недоумевая, под опрокинутой чашей неба блеклого, болезненно-белесого цвета, с едва пробивающимися полосами розового рассветного света.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – спросила Юлия. – Тебя не… они тебя не обидели?  
\- Нет, - Лара растерянно развела руками. – Отвели в камеру и заперли. Пришла Инквизитор, долго и настойчиво расспрашивала о чем-то, а я и слышала ее, и не слышала. Мне словно в уши натолкали ваты. Я просто сидела на лавке и ждала, когда ей надоест задавать вопросы. Она наконец ушла, и в камере стало так темно, холодно и пусто. И очень страшно – вдруг дверь больше никогда-никогда не откроют? Я надеялась на тебя… Что ты такое сказала Инквизитору, что она согласилась нас отпустить? Я видела, как ей хотелось прикончить тебя – а она взяла и велела уходить…  
\- Неважно, что я сказала ей, и что она сказала мне, - отмахнулась Юлия. – Важен факт. Мы свободны, как птицы в полете. Обойдем болота и выйдем к Плясунам, а оттуда двинемся в Бадер. Тебя не обыскивали, деньги при тебе?  
\- При мне, - кивнула Лара. – Но я… я больше их не хочу.  
\- Не поняла…  
Лара отпустила похолодевшую руку барышни Люричевой и побрела вперед, путаясь в зарослях твири и спотыкаясь на выбоинах. Присела на склоне холма, прямо на сухую траву, отсутствующим взором глядя на городские крыши, купол Собора и вырастающий за ним Многогранник, удивительную в своей бесцельности башню из сложенных многогранников, чудом балансирующую на тончайшей ножке Шпиля. Отсюда Собор и Многогранник казались слитыми воедино, один становился продолжением другого, хотя во всем Городе не сыскалось бы зданий, более противоположных друг другу, чем безлюдный оплот Церкви и футуристическое здание архитектора Петра Стаматина, возведенное по прихоти семейства Каиных.  
\- Юлия, я… - она запнулась. – Пока я сидела под замком, я много о чем передумала. Знаю, ты считаешь меня глуповатой. Наверное, я такая и есть. Не сразу понимаю многие вещи, а в некоторых вовсе не разбираюсь… Я не хочу уходить из Города.  
\- А? – сморгнула Юлия. Такого внезапного заявления от кроткой, тихой, недалекой Лары она не ожидала. – С какой это радости ты вдруг передумала? Хочешь прослыть незаметной героиней и сдохнуть вместе с остальными?  
\- Я отдам тебе деньги, - Лара неловкими движениями принялась расстегивать пояс, нашпигованный ассигнациями. – Они ведь твои, верно? Ты… ты послушай меня, Юлия. Я сидела в темноте и думала. Думала, думала. Я боюсь, Юлия. Я ужасно боюсь, что, убежав, мы понесем с собой семена Чумы.  
\- Но нас только что проверили! – рявкнула Юлия.  
\- Бурах не был точно уверен в результате, - пробормотала Лара. - Рубин говорил мне, что методика их анализов не совсем надежна. Да, это лучшее, чем они сейчас располагают, но… Чума коварна. Чума многолика. Как мы сможем жить, если через несколько недель на улицах Бадера станут находить мертвецов, набитых песком? – ее голос взлетел до панического, режущего уши взвизга. – Если там начнется тот же кошмар, что и здесь? Юлия, я не могу! Не могу так!..  
Она осеклась, уткнув лицо в ладони. Юлия замерла в ожидании судорожных рыданий, но Лара просто сидела, сгорбившись и раскачиваясь взад-вперед. Юлия неловко погладила ее по острому плечу, не представляя, что сказать. Она привыкла доверять заключениям ученых. Если Бурах сказал: их кровь чиста от заразы, значит, так оно и есть. Но Лара сомневалась. Лара боялась, что болезнь окажется коварнее, затаившись там, где визиры микроскопа не в силах разглядеть ее. Инквизитор подразумевала своим устрашающим напутствием именно эту дилемму: смогут ли они покинуть Город, не будучи до конца уверенными в том, что не представляют опасности?  
Юлия растерялась.  
Лара утерлась рукавом, оставив на лице грязные разводы, и съежилась, обхватив себя руками, ожидая решения подруги. Юлия мысленно озлилась на нее: почему всегда должна решать она? Почему Лара старательно переваливает тяжесть на ее плечи? Посеяла в ней сомнения, а теперь таращится преданным коровьим взглядом! Если бы Лара не ударилась во вселенскую панику, они бы уже сейчас шагали по тропам через болото!  
\- Может, такова наша судьба, - подала голос Лара. – Как скроешься от судьбы? Она всегда крадется по следу, тебе остается только принять ее…  
\- Упадочный детерминизм и паршивый фатализм, - фыркнула Юлия. Лара вопросительно глянула на нее, явно не понимая колючих философских терминов, и того, что имеет в виду Юлия. Барышня Люричева удрученно вздохнула: - Ладно, забыли. Спой лучше. Про чашку.  
\- Тебе же не понравилось… - заикнулась Лара.  
\- Поэтому и спой.  
Лара Равель не стала спорить. Она вообще редко спорила. Послушно запела вполголоса, чуть сбиваясь с такта и больше нашептывая слова, чем выговаривая:

В этом городе не пахнут цветы,  
И от этого становится еще страшней.  
А эти окна слепы, как кроты,  
А эти деревья не пускают корней…

В газетах пишут, наступила весна.  
В газетах пишут, в основном, о весне.  
А у моей чашки нет дна,  
А я, о Господи, на самом дне!..

Она закашлялась, прикрывая рот ладонью, и Юлия обеспокоенно повернулась к ней, почуяв, как по спине бегут противные мурашки страха.  
Со Станции долетел, приглушенный расстоянием, тягучий гудок паровоза и грохот сцепок. Кажется, там останавливался поезд – но какой поезд мог прибыть в зачумленный Город? Неужели ожидаемый и невероятный Санитарный Корпус? И кого же намерены теперь спасать врачи и санитары, когда добрых две трети горожан свалены в Ямах и щедро засыпаны поверх смесью из негашеной извести и соли? Или же на эшелоне прибыли солдаты Гвардии с единственным распоряжением: выжечь тут все дотла, чтобы и памяти не осталось. Стереть незадачливый Город с карт и атласов, и навеки позабыть о нем. С глаз долой – из сердца вон. Был Город, да весь вышел.  
Остаться и, как говорит Лара, отважиться взглянуть в равнодушные глаза судьбы? Или заставить себя подняться на ноги и пойти в сторону Пляшущих камней?

Я лежу, как кошка, свернувшись в калач,  
А звезд уже не видно из-за скопища туч.  
Я смотрю сквозь ресницы на розовый мяч,  
От которого тянется единственный луч…


End file.
